


Statues Set in Stone

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Flug's Invention Diary [8]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	Statues Set in Stone

Invention Diary: Medusa Device

PLAN:  
This machine can make a statue of anyone as long as the gorgon head has enough power. Gorgons are not that hard to come by if you know where to go. Luckily our clients don’t know that which means we can sell the head seperately and just say it takes awhile to get the power source.  
RESULT:  
Villains are very impatient. Some of our clients have just decieded to go out and get Gorgon heads themselves. I know because I have found quite a few villain statues near a Gorgon lair. You would think they would have figured out by now that only Black Hat can ever go near a Gorgon without turning to stone. That just leaves less morons for me to deal with I suppose.


End file.
